Manager
Not to be confused with the Machine Gun, which resembles the appearance of the '''Manager.' The ' ' is one of the six Upgrade choices that are available when upgrading from the Overseer at Level 45. It adds the ability to become invisible. Design The Manager features a circular base with one small trapezoid Spawner on its front. It spawns Drones, similar to the Overseer and Overlord. It also resembles the Machine Gun and is sometimes mistaken for it. Technical The Manager has only one Spawner with twice the Reload of a single Overlord Spawner. It can only have a maximum of eight Drones. Upon upgrading it loses one barrel; however, it doubles the Reload rate of the last and adds invisibility to the tank. The tank will only turn invisible when the tank is not moving. This tank also has a slight recoil, which It pushes itself with when it generates a drone. Strategy * '''Strong Against: Distracted tanks with low DPS, solo tanks, tanks with low Reload, Smasher Class' * Weak Against: Prepared tanks with high DPS, multiple tanks, tanks with heavy area denial. As the Manager *Camping in a spot in FFA could allow you to kill without being spotted, but it might be suspicious to see little Triangles appearing out of nowhere. Be wary when you become the Leader, as other players will see an arrow pointing to your approximate location. *Camping around the Dominators in Domination mode may allow you to defend it while staying directly next to the Dominator, shielding you and allowing your team to attack / defend it and prevent the enemy team from attacking/defending. It is best to hide your Drones under the Dominator to make the Dominator seem "lonely", thus making it a magnet for other players which you can effectively scare away. *Camp in a spot where there are a lot of tanks and Polygons, but not too many, as stray Bullets may damage you. *'Never' stop controlling your Drones, as they will automatically fly in a circle around you, basically giving away your location to other players since players are usually suspicious about these formations. *You can also camp in a deserted area, move your Drones into one spot and send them off your screen in one direction. You can farm Polygons this way, and occasionally land kills. If you are not far from the Pentagon Nest, sending Drones there from afar will earn you some EXP. However, farming of any kind is discouraged in modes other than FFA and TDM. *If possible in a Team Match, you could team up with an Overlord so it will not be too obvious to spot you, as confusing them with similar drones. Also, it is useful to camp at a place that has a bullet storm from YOUR team because mostly the enemies are distracted. *In Maze mode, you can camp around walls, or in dead ends, and kill people that come too near. Against the Manager * Destroy one enemy Drone and watch where the next Drone spawns in order to locate the Manager (since it either won't move, or will move but therefore become visible). ** Doing this is pretty much useless, however, as the Manager would attack back soon. * Use Tri-Angle or similar classes in order to avoid the Manager's Drones, then blast the Manager with your front cannon while dodging and holding off the Manager's Drones with your rear cannons. * Use Necromancer, and just sweep any area where Drones without a visible owner are. * Use Penta Shot or similar classes (Octotank works pretty well) to flood zones with suspected Managers while running at a slight angle, in order to fire around and overpower or simply dissuade the Manager from targeting you. * If you know there is a Manager and you do not have a sufficient DPS tank, then keep an eye out for Drones. If you see any Drones with no obvious source, spray and pray until the Manager retreats. * Use the Triplet. The focused fire of the Triplet's Bullets will kill the Manager's Drones faster for it to Reload. You can then proceed to kill the Manager with ease. Trivia * The Manager is a combination of Stalker and Overseer. It is the second tank to have the invisibility ability. * The Manager, alongside the Stalker and the Landmine, are the only tanks that have the ability to go invisible. * The Manager looks basically like half an Overseer, with only one Spawner. * The Manager reloads faster than a regular Spawner es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Invisibility Category:Language Cleanup